


Our own Universe

by Dreamlesssleep



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlesssleep/pseuds/Dreamlesssleep
Summary: "In a moment of brilliance many months ago, you taught Muriel about Eskimo kisses."





	Our own Universe

You kneel between Muriels legs on the hard floor of the hut. Sitting like this means you've got the height advantage on him for once. He tilts his head to look up at you, eyes soft and questioning, but you don't speak. The near silence is too beautiful to be broken.

You can hear the wind blowing outside the small hut, but it seems irrelevant. The small universe you have on the inside is all that exists to you right now, and only two things matter here. The fire is the first. The warmth, the sound, the smell: all working to build the atmosphere of safety and comfort in your universe. The second and far more important thing was the unusual family unit, composed of you, Muriel and Inanna. Unconventional and rough around the edges, from the outside. From the inside, experiencing the love and connection first hand, it was blindingly perfect. 

Still silently studying the face of a now very confused Muriel, you cant resist the urge to be close to him any longer. In a moment of brilliance many months ago, you taught Muriel about Eskimo kisses. At the beggining stages of your relationship, it was just easier for him to get used to than the ever so daunting mouth kisses. But even as he grew more and more comfortable with your touch, it remained one of your favourite forms of affection. It was a pure, gentle and love saturated gesture. 

You held both sides of muriels head in your hands and leaned down slowly to press the tip of your nose to his. Eyes closed, your main focus is on your sense of touch. His warm breath washes over your face in a comforting way as you move your nose across his, back and forth. Muriel places his hands gently on either side of your waist. You eventually move your nose to explore the rough stubble on his jaw. You get the urge to place your cheek against his, so you do. His face scratches yours in a pleasant way.

Your skin becomes raw and tingly after a minute or so and you smile at the feeling. You move your head back to look at his beautiful face again and he scrunches his eyes at you. You touch the creases beside his eyelids softly and he gives you one of his perfect, small smiles. He kisses your nose tenderly before moving to kiss your cheeks, eyelids, basically anything he can reach. His movements are slow and tender, not laced with any kind of urgency. Like you have got all the time in the world together. 

Everything feels doubley intimate in this small hut. You feel your love for him in your heart, in your entire body, in the way you cant stop smiling. Your fingers make your way into his hair and move in small, comforting circles. You learned very early on in your relationship how much he adored this and you vowed to do it as often as possible. Your eyes fall on the large scar above his left eyebrow and you kiss the start and end of it before kissing every millimetre inbetween as gently as possible. Reassuring Muriel that you loved every single part of him felt important to you even now, despite how long you've been together. You slowly kiss from between his eyebrows, down his nose until you reach his lips. You hover above them with your own, smiling widely. Half teasing him, but half just soaking in this beautiful moment. He eventually gets impatient and connects your lips with a small huff and you tighten your grip in his hair. The scratchy feeling of his face against yours makes you feel all the more close to him and you adore it. 

As Muriel wraps his arms around you and drags you down for a deeper kiss, Innana decides she has had enough of missing out on the attention and wedges herself in between you and Muriel forcing you to break apart. You look at innana surprisedly, then at each other with wide eyes before you burst out laughing. Muriel falls onto his back with Inanna across his stomach and you lay down right beside them. He intertwines your fingers with his and holds them against his chest. Your laughter permeates the hut, accompanied by the happy thumping of innanas tail and it was the most beautiful sound you'd ever heard. 

One glance at Muriels face, scrunched up from laughter, let's you know that you cannot deny this fact: No matter how unconventional your small family, anybody who saw this scene would be witnessing pure perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
